The invention relates a ski equipped with on a base of said ski mounted skin preventing gliding backwards of said ski, said base material being of plastic at least in the gliding portion, whereby said skin being placed on the base of the ski in a recess said recess being formed essentially in the middle portion of said base. In the ski base integrated skins have been used since hundreds of years. Mostly seal skins have been historically used.